my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Newton Scamander
Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander (b. 1897) was a famed Magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander developed an interest in magical creatures early in life, influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. After attending, and graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scamander joined the British Ministry of Magic. After spending two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation, Scamander joined the Beast Division and put his knowledge of magical beasts to good use. In 1918, Scamander was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book became a best seller, making Scamander a respected expert in the field of Magizoology. In his personal life, Scamander married a woman named Porpentina, and fathered at least one child. By the beginning of the 1990s, Scamander was retired and living in Dorset. Information *Born: 1897 *Blood Status: Half-blood or Pure-blood *Marital Status: Married *Also Known As: Newt *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Black (formerly); White *Occupation: Magizoologist, Beast Division, Ministry of Magic *House: Hufflepuff Family Members *Mother *Porpentina Scamander (wife) *Rolf Scamander (grandson) *Scamander family Biography Early Life and Schooling Newton Scamander was born in 1897, and developed an interest in magical creatures at an early age as his mother was a breeder of hippogriffs. As a seven year old, Scamander would regularly dismember Horklumps in his bedroom. From 1908 to 1915, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He most likely took [of Magical Creatures as an elective in his third year. Professional Life Joining the Ministry of Magic After graduating from Hogwarts, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic, and worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He spent two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before transferring to the Beast Division, where his extensive knowledge of magical creatures led to a rapid series of promotions. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them In 1918, Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books commissioned Scamander to write the first edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander, earning only two Sickles a week working at the Ministry, jumped at the chance for extra money and the opportunity to spend his summers travelling the world. Scmander travelled to a hundred countires across five continents researching this book, observing many magical creatures. He learned about their abilities, gained their trust, and occasionally beat them with his travelling kettle if they got too dangerous. By the late 1910s or early 1920s, Scamander travelled to New York, presumably while conducting his research on magical creatures. First published in 1927, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was a massive bestseller. It became an approved textbook at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, by the mid-1990s, was in its fifty-second edition. More Work at the Ministry In 1947, Scamander was responsible for the inception of the Werewolf Register, and, in 1965, created the Ban on Experimental Breeding, which he considered his proudest moment. Scamander also worked extensively with the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, which led him on expeditions all over the world, allowing him to collect information for the new editions of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Awards and Honors In 1979, he was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for services in Magizoology. He was also honored with a Chocolate Frog Card named after him. Private Life Scamander married a woman named Porpentina, and the union produced at least one child, who produced at least one grandson named Rolf. By the beginning of the 1990s, he was retired and living in Dorset with his wife and their three pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler, but was known to study Fire Slugs in the Brazilian rainforest. At some point during the 1993-1994 school year, he visited Hogwarts for an unknown reason, possibly to discuss the printing of a version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for Muggle audiences. Following his grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Scamander became the great-grandfather of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Personality and Traits Scamander was a dedicated individual who tirelessly researched new information for his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, even when he was supposedly retired. Considered an authority in the field of Magizoology, his works were respected throughout the wizarding community. Category:1897 births Category:Authors Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures personnel Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Legislators Category:Magizoologists Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Portraits Category:Scamander family Category:Sorted in the 1900s Category:Unknown deaths Category:Wizards